In the learning process for children, particularly in the age groups of 3 to 6, very little has been done providing teaching of self-dressing by children due to lack of knowledge of the child to operate the various types of fasteners employed in childrens clothes. To the inventor's knowledge, very little has been done to teach children to distinguish colors, the perception of different shapes in order to distinguish one shape from another, learning by visual inspection to compare the sizes of objects one from another and the learning to recognize by sight and feeling the texture of various materials in order to distinguish one from another. To the inventor's knowledge, little has been done to teach children the concept of zero or the "empty set", and the counting of numbers from 0 to 10, for example, and wherein using sight and feeling perception, each of the numbers may be distinguished one from another, all as applied to the teaching.